


[podfic] oh so many eyes

by mielepod (mielebit)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Eyes, Goretober 2018, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, light body horror, short as heck, when boys flirt using their eldritch powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielebit/pseuds/mielepod
Summary: Peter visits Elias to show off.(A podfic of oh so many eyes by fairbanks)





	[podfic] oh so many eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [oh so many eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243946) by [fairbanks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairbanks/pseuds/fairbanks). 

Google Drive Link (for download): [[LINK]](https://drive.google.com/open?id=10wJB8a1AjxFoX_yzQaa3B0pZIoQYRXge)  
**Length:** 00:03:39  
**File type:** MP3 (2.8 MB)  



End file.
